


Oathkeeper

by AineDoyle



Series: Oathkeeper [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AineDoyle/pseuds/AineDoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loras Tyrell is sent to the Wall for a crime he did not commit. While there he became the Master of Arms training the young recruits under the watchful eye of Lord Commander Jon Snow. He said his vowels and took his oathkeeping very seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oathkeeper

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a series of one shots.

The yard was quiet as Loras put away the last of the practice swords. Soon the new recruits will be ready to join the Night’s Watch. He smiled at himself as he thought about how proud Renly would have been to see him mentor these boys to become men. His smile grew as he remembered Renly mentoring him so very long ago. 

He walked to his cell, too wired to sleep, but knew he had the morning watch on the Wall. On his way to his room a few brothers came up to him; trying to suppress their horny whispers.   
“Pansy,” called one of them, Loras hated the nickname, “we are going to go to Mole Town tonight. Do you want to come?” 

Loras just shook his head, “I have an oath to keep.” The brother knew he would stick to his oath. He always stuck to his oath. When they scurried off, Loras smiled mischievously. Sure he stuck to an oath, right down to the letter. He would take no woman to bed. Funny how the Night’s Watch was so specific; it almost had to be written by a man who fucks men.   
He entered into his room to find a single candle lit on the table and a boy standing in the shadows. 

“What took you so long,” Satin said seductively. Oldtown trained the whore well. The soft, high-pitched voice of the young man sent quivers to Loras’ breeches. The boy stood there with a smile on his face and the straight brown hair hiding his soft, blue eyes. He peered through his long eyelashes coyly and the pressure in Loras’ breeches grew. 

“Some of the other brothers wanted me to go to Mole Town to fuck some whore,” Loras said sternly, then he smiled slyly, “but I already have a whore.”

Satin walked to him slowly, smoothly as though he had done it all before. The candle light danced across his face as he made his way across the small dark room. Soon they were face-to-face. The boy was two years older than Loras, and about five inches shorter. His soft honey skin covered delicate effeminate features. His long eyelashes shaded his blue eyes and his feathery hair was soft as it framed his high cheekbones and sharp jaw. Loras just stared at his beauty. 

Slowly, Satin took a stray curl of Loras’ chocolate hair around his finger. This caused the younger boy to smile wide enough to show his dimples.   
“You were so skilled with your large sword,” the boy cooed making it obvious that he was talking more than just the demonstration of the two-hand sword Loras did for the recruits today. This caused him to inhale a staggered breath. 

“Why don’t you show me what you learned,” he replied, playing along with the innuendo game. Satin’s eyes glowed mischievously in the candle light. He undid Loras’ tunic being careful of the expensive buttons. His small hands worked expertly down the rich cloth of black velvet.   
When Satin nibbled his earlobe, Loras encouraged him with a soft moan. The whore responded with harder nips. He continued to bite his neck leaving fresh bruises next to the one he made the night before. 

“Ouch,” Loras protested, “no marks.” 

Satin’s coy face turned satanic when he replied, “I want the Night’s Watch to know that you’re mine.”

Loras allowed more bites. As much as he hated them, there was something defiant about showing your dirty work, while still keeping the vows of the Night’s Watch.   
Satin threw Lora’s tunic off his shoulders as he continues to assault his chest with kisses and bites. By now Loras was taking off the boy’s tunic. While the boy was skinny, his defined chest muscles and biceps stood out on his unadulterated skin. The smooth physique of a man who was perfect was something to be admired. Loras glided his hands over the boy’s arms feeling every hard lump in his upper boy. Satin thrusted his hips against Loras’ letting him feel that hard cock under his breeches. 

“Hey,” Satin breathed, he looked at him with shinning eyes, “I want a proper kiss.” The older boy obliged as he slid his tongue into the whore’s mouth. Loras’ rich, plump lips engulfed Satins thinner lips in a dance of passion and seduction. The hunger for more touch grew in slow waves and Loras cupped the boy’s face in his large hands. He liked being the taller boy for once. He felt responsible for the smaller boy’s well-being, and that made him feel powerful. 

Expertly, Satin guided him to the bed, never once breaking the kissing stride. Loras obeyed Satin’s guidance as he sat him down on the edge of the bed and let him lie on his back while his feet dangled. 

The Oldtown whore kissed the Knight of Flower’s neck. His lips grazed his collarbone, and licked the divots of their anatomy. Loras sucked his breath and let out an involuntary moan. Satin continued with his pleasuring as he kissed between the pecks and licked his nipple. The feeling was sensational as the whore swirled his tongue around the soft skin. 

He continued to kiss and nip Loras’ torso stopping at all of the trigger points: the tickle spot under his left rib, his bellybutton, and hip bone. Each time Satin licked, kissed, and touched Loras’ hips bucked and he let out a moan that would arouse even the Others.   
“Oh Mother,” Loras prayed as Satin nipped his hip which was his favorite place to be nipped.   
“Oh Warrior,” Satin mocked and he sucked the soft, tender flesh. Now he was down to Loras’ breeches. He slowly undid the laces making the older boy quiver with anticipation. Oh gods he was a good whore. He was a good lover. He was a good man. 

With a sharp tug of the pants, Loras’ pink member was free. Satin could now begin to work on the sensitive column of the fully erect penis. He kissed his balls being sure to kitten lick the sensitive skin between them. 

“Oh Maiden,” Loras begged, “Oh Seven Hells.” 

“Hold off,” Satin commanded, “You’ll spoil it.” Loras obeyed trying to calm his need to ejaculate. Satin licked his column before taking the tip into his mouth. He sucked and toyed with the throbbing flesh before he opened his throat and took the member all the way into his mouth. As he bobbed up and down, the whore expertly sucked the penis as hard as he could. Loras breathed deeply and slowly to prolong the pleasure. The whore moved his tongue around the tip again and under the head. The hints of pre-seed leaked out the top. The boy hungrily licked it and then proceeded to bob his head until Loras could not take it any longer. 

With a moan Loras released his seed into the younger man’s mouth, and he swallowed the whole thing. Loras liked it when he swallowed. A calming release washed over the good Ser and he laid back down on the bed in utter exhaustion. 

When he felt that he had enough strength, Loras attempted to turn around and be entered by Satin’s own throbbing member. However, the younger lad stopped him. In confusion, Loras look at him wondering why Satin did not want to finish pleasuring himself. The boy disappeared under the bed and pulled out the tin of lamp oil they use to make pleasuring much easier. Maybe he was going to enter Loras, but how?  
“I want to look at you,” the boy explained without being asked. Loras didn’t understand. He was always taken from behind. That was how Renly liked it. There was no other way. But the more experienced one simply edged on the bed, and lifted up the other man’s hips. He untied his breeches and took out his own throbbing manhood.   
“Wrap your legs around my waist,” the whore instructed. He must have sensed his hesitation because he simply donned an encouraging smile and said, “trust me, you’ll like it.”  
Loras obeyed Satin and wrapped his long legs around the young boy’s narrow hips. It surprised Loras that Satin had such narrow hips but a really plump butt. His buttock was so plump that Loras used it to rest his calves. 

The whore grabbed the knight’s butt and entered his oiled penis into Loras’ bughole. Loras breathed deeply to relax his arse muscles as Satin adjusted his own hips for thrusting. He started out slow and deliberate, making sure that Loras could feel all of his moves. The sensation of being filled his Satin’s penis was almost immediate and Loras’ penis was growing hard with the pleasing feeling in his bughole. 

Satin stared at him with eyes that glisten like stars and Loras could not help but feel fond for the boy. It has been too long since someone looked at him like that while knowing his true nature. Sure women “loved” him. They only loved the pretty knight who flirted with them, rich, and won tourneys. Satin knew him, and his dirty little secret. Loras could not help but return the gaze. 

Satin’s thrusts became harder and the pleasing feeling inside Loras grew along with his penis. The harder Satin thrust, the stronger the pleasure arose from inside the Knight of Flowers. Loras slightly squeezed his arse, a trick that Satin taught him.   
“Oh”, moaned the boy in surprise, but he never broke his rhythm. Yes, Oldtown taught him well. 

Soon the pleasure was strong, and both the knight and the whore shot their seed all over the room. Satin collapsed on Loras and Loras cradled the boy’s head against his chest. He stroked his cheek with his thumb and ran his fingers through his feathery soft hair until both of their heavy panting died down. 

Once they were quite finished with the ordeal, Satin sat up, preparing to return to his own cell. Loras held him tight, not letting him leave.   
“Stay with me”, Loras commanded. Satin obeyed as he lay back down on the bed and rested his head on the older boy’s chest. His free arm lied on Lora’s torso, and he breathed in the smells of their sex.   
“How long do you want me to stay here,” he asked, his voice giving evidence of wanting to sleep.   
“Until morning,” Loras answered.   
“What of the brothers,” Satin asked with much concern, “What if they catch me leaving your room?”  
“Tell them you were helping me with my prayers,” Loras said smiling at the private joke. Satin nodded and rested on Ser Loras. Soon both boys drifted off to sleep for the night.   
Loras woke Satin up before the crack of dawn. By then the candle was completely burned to the wick. Satin looked at him with sleep in his eyes and kissed him passionately before leaving to go to his room. Loras then left to go up to the Wall. While he was there, he saw the sun rise in the east. The sun was so bright and full of light. No candle could replace a sun that set, that is why at the end of the dark night; trust that there will always be a sunrise.


End file.
